ok2mfandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi
"..." — Takumi Kato Takumi (加藤匠) is a stocky third-year student typically known for being a man of few words. Appearance Takumi is the tallest known character after Daichi and Quinn. His dark hair hangs past his ears and often covers his eyes. His face is well-sculpted, and like the rest of his body, has good proportions. He has pierced ears, but tends not to wear earrings outside of work. His eyes are grey due to a mutation. He wears the default boys' uniform. Abilities Takumi utilizes the ability to manipulate atoms and is able to transmute objects. He can change the chemical structure of objects and turn them into entirely different things; for example, he can turn air into smog or a sheet of paper into a block of ice. His powers abide by the law of conservation of matter. Originally born a pure human, Takumi only received his supernatural powers after being mutated as a child. Although mutation was (and still is) illegal, Takumi honed his powers for several years in order to use them proficiently. Aside from his powers, Takumi has excellent cooking skills and an extremely high level of tolerance for buffoonery. Personality Takumi is coolheaded and rational. Although he prefers not to speak often, he shows his feelings through body language and expressions. He is almost always serious and aloof, hiding in the background and only coming out when he's needed. As the only senior in the main cast, he provides some of the most sensible advice, as well. Takumi's affectionate side is rare, but not completely extinct. He shows this side to particular people, although stiffly and awkwardly. Although it's not technically allowed during the school year, Takumi has a part-time modelling job. He poses for men's clothes and is out most weekends working. Relationships Takumi can often be found in the company of Naoko, acting as the big guy to his little guy. The two had met through training for the DREAM program and can be seen hanging out between classes, despite being two years apart. In many cases, Takumi acts as Naoko's babysitter or guardian. Takumi is comfortable around the other guys and seems to tolerate their goofing off well. In situations where their teasing goes too far, he doesn't hesitate to threaten them with his large stature; Shun is often subject to this. Conversely, Takumi is awkward around the girls, especially Michiko. The reason why remains unknown, but it could be because Michiko's androphobia can't set aside the fact that Takumi is a scary-looking male. Backstory This section contains spoilers. Takumi was the first of two children born to a magician father and a human mother. He didn't inherit any supernatural powers, so most of his childhood was spent in neglect for being too "normal". His younger sister, having inherited supernatural abilities, ended up being a lab rat for their wicked father's experiments. At the time, child experimentation was outlawed due to its controversial methods, but their father sought to open a demon gate in order to use a demon's power. Outraged by his little sister's pain, Takumi offered to take her place in the experiments. His father agreed, and then initiated the forbidden act of turning a human into a mutant. Takumi, although painfully, then developed secondhand supernatural powers and became his father's next lab rat. Due to the mutation, Takumi's eyes turned grey. When his little sister caught wind of Takumi's transformation, she attempted to intervene but ended up having a partial-amnesiac spell cast on her. This caused to her to forget she ever had a brother, which caused Takumi great grief. He ran away from home shortly afterwards and was found by members of the initial DREAM program. Takumi would later reunite with his little sister, Hisako, with no memories of her powers or family. Gallery Takumi2.jpg Takumi.jpg Santa Takumi.jpg TakumiNaoko.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast